Lagrimas de cristal
by Mosquir
Summary: Arnold se fue hace 13 años y nadie de sus amigos, incluyendo helga, lo han vuelto a ver y no han sabido nada de el, por lo que cada uno lo a hido sacando de su mente poco a poco, mientras que a Helga se le dificulta mucho ya que ella cambio demasiado en el tiempo de que estuvo sola contra el mundo ya que tiene un pasado oscuro cuando dejo de ver a Arnold cuando fueron a san lorenzo


**DISCLAIMER: "HEY ARNOLD" NO ME PERTENECE, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y DEMAS PERTENECEN A CRAIG BARTLETT Y A NICKELODEON.**

* * *

**Capitulo uno:**

* * *

**"Heridas del pasado"**

* * *

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

¿Por qué la vida te da alguien tan especial desde que eras niño y te lo arrebata?

¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué cuando el obtuvo lo que más quería en este mundo tuvo que perderme?

¿Por qué cuando estuve tan cerca de la felicidad absoluta… la vida tuvo que quitarme mi mayor gran deseo?

Esas son las preguntas que me hago a diario….

Debería sentirme feliz… estoy con mis amigos de la infancia ya en la universidad… aunque cada uno en una carrera diferente o ya haya terminado la escuela, estamos a tan solo unos pocos meses de graduarnos… cada uno en una carrera diferente… el primero fue Stinko, el estudio en una universidad de música privada para poder seguir su sueño de ser un gran músico algún día, actualmente él está tocando en la banda de la universidad donde yo y los demás estudiamos, es curioso ya que la semana pasada lo promovieron a maestro…¿Quién más?... Harold, apenas termino la preparatoria y actualmente está trabajando con el señor Grimm en su carnicería, digamos que su gran sueño se volvió realidad.

De ahí en fuera todos estudian actualmente en carreras diferentes, la señorita perfección está estudiando bellas artes para que algún día pueda actuar en Broadway… vaya boba, a pesar de todo este tiempo… he aprendido a llevarme con ella, no importa que un tiempo ella era la más popular de toda la universidad y preparatoria, no importa que en el pasado ella fuera el objeto de amor y deseo de aquella persona que no veo desde hace mucho tiempo, Lila podría decirse que se convirtió en una gran amiga cercana, a pesar de que la puse en ridículo en preparatoria y la haya odiado a muerte, vaya ironía.

Phoebe… ella actualmente lleva el promedio más alto de toda la universidad y de su carrera, vaya nerd, pero a pesar de mis diferencias con ella y que tuvimos nuestras peleas… ella es la persona que sabe todo de mí y es la persona en la que más confió en este frio mundo, ella está estudiando mecatronica, aunque al inicio quería ser química, después arqueóloga, después decidió cambiarse a su actual carrera… es gracioso porque en todas sus carreras anteriores era muy buena y destacaba por su gran intelecto, bueno eso siempre ha sido característico en ella… Phoebe siempre tiene que ser la mejor en todo, incluyendo en tener a un novio de 2 metros que actualmente está presentando exámenes para estar dentro de la NBA… hablando del novio de mi mejor amiga… Gerald, el pelos largos vaya que le ha ido bien, durante la secundaria y preparatoria empezó a crecer, crecer y crecer, tanto así que dejo a stinky chaparro. El decidió ir por su gran sueño que es el basquetball, ahorita está en exámenes para entrar a la NBA… pero eso no quita que en los torneos de preparatoria, él y su equipo destrozaran a toda la escuela, donde también consiguió el corazón de mi mejor amiga… valla que han sido felices desde entonces.

Rayos, podría decirse que yo soy la única amargada de la antigua pandilla, todos siguen sus sueños y son felices en la vida, un ejemplo es Rhonda Loyd, quien está estudiando mercadotecnia, digamos que esa es su carrera perfecta para una persona como ella.

Eugene está estudiando lo mismo que Rhonda, valla carrera para un chico salado que arruino el primer baile escolar de la preparatoria jajaja, aún recuerdo las risas que hubieron ese día… ese Eugene debería ser comediante pero bueno.

¿De quién más no he hablado?... Nadine está estudiando biología junto a su novio de la gorra verde, Sid. Digamos que ellos empezaron a andar en preparatoria cuando todos se burlaron de los gustos de Nadine y Sid la defendió de todo el grupo, vaya guerrero y pensar que cuando tenía nueve años se quebraba a cada rato y era un cobarde.

Todos tan felices actualmente… persiguiendo todos sus sueños y aspiraciones, junto al amor de su vida… hasta Eugene y Stinky tienen novia, la novia de Eugue es Shenna, ellos empezaron a andar a inicios de carrera cuando Shenna decidió unirse a Green Peace y dejar los estudios a un lado.

Por otra parte, Stinky anda con la extraña de Gloria, (vaya boba sin originalidad), no sé cómo diablos empezaron a salir, pero lo que sé es que Gloria siempre me copia mis vestidos o forma de ropa, nunca me callo bien y tampoco vi la necesidad de hablarle.

Ahora que ya hable de todos creo que es mi turno, mi nombre como ya seguramente saben es Helga G Pataki, la chica que ha sufrido por amor antes que todos… la chica que extraña con toda su alma su no…. A su amigo con gorra azul. Actualmente yo estoy estudiando filosofía y letras, para poder sacar provecho a mis grandes dones artísticos que e tenido desde niña, no importa que no tenga una inspiración tan grande como la tenía a los 9 años. Mi vida cambio cuando tan solo tenía 10 años y deje de ver a mi gran inspiración que actualmente lo sigue siendo aunque no lo haya visto desde hace 13 largos años, no es tan grande como antes pero debo admitir que aún lo amo, sé que es enfermo amar a una persona a la que ni siquiera e tenido el valor de hablarle desde hace 13 años, digo que chava de 23 años no puede hablarle a un chico que le gusta….

Creo que he hablado suficiente del pasado y creo que es mejor no recordarlo ya que tan solo me saca lágrimas…

-Helga levántate ya, debes llegar temprano a la presentación del nuevo prototipo de ingeniería de tu amiga. Son las 7:30 pm y el evento empieza a las 8:00 pm.

-Ya se Miriam, me e estado arreglando desde hace 1 hora para poder ir, aunque no se porque lo hago si no voy a hacerle caso a ningún chavo de la universidad como de costumbre –Helga salió de su habitación con unos jeans grises, zapatos blancos, una playera rosa con blanco, sin maquillaje y con una gorra azul-

-Vamos querida, es un gran día para tu amiga, te hubieras puesto al menos un vestido.

-Vamos Miriam, si ellos me quieren que vengan y si no pues que no vengan, yo tan solo les muestro como en verdad soy y no les muestro una máscara de maquillaje y vestidos.

-Pero querida, así no podrás obtener marido…

-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo Miriam?... yo no voy a casarme, yo no volveré a amar y eso no cambiara hasta que encuentre a alguien como el… ahora no me molestes que debo apresurarme.

-Vamos querida, no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado…

-Yo puedo y dime ¿Desde cuándo aca estas tan atenta de mí? ¿No crees que te serviría seguir tomando como siempre?

-Helga… yo sé que no fui una madre perfecta y Bob tampoco fue un gran padre, por esa razón queremos compensarte todo…

-No gracias, váyanse con Olga y su esposo.

-Helga….. Bueno ya no importa, una cosa… ¿Qué harás con todas esas cartas que tienes en tu cama?

-Son para él.

-Y ¿Por qué no se las envías?

-¿Por qué no quiero Miriam? ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Cálmate Helga, no debes gritarle a tu madre…

-¿Apoco fuiste mi madre? ¿Apoco ser madre significa ignorar a tu hija por 18 largos años? Porque yo no lo creo. Adiós Miriam.

Helga dejo a su madre en lágrimas, salió de su casa, se subió a su coche y fue a la presentación de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio de la universidad donde todos estudiaban…. Había una señorita con rasgos asiáticos hablando por teléfono a escondidas…

-¿Estás seguro que podrás venir?

-Ya te dije que sí, mira mis resultados me los dan en 10 minutos sobre si quede en el equipo de Boston para poder jugar en la NBA y en el mundial de baloncesto.

-Pero Gerald…

-Enserio amor, salgo rápido de aquí y me lanzo como rayo para tu presentación ya que no me la perdería por nada en el mundo.

-Gracias mi amor.

-Te amo preciosa pero ahora debo irme ya que dijeron mi nombre y debo acudir, suerte preciosa.

-Igual amor –Phoebe colgó el teléfono- Bueno, ahora creo que necesitare un poco de aire…

-¡PHOBE AMIGA!

-¿Lila?...

-Claro que soy yo amiga, ¿Quién más? –Lila abrazo a Phoebe fuertemente-

-Un gusto Lila.

-A sí que ¿este es tu gran día e?

-Vaya que lo es, estoy tan nerviosa que bueno, siento que me derretiré por los nervios en pleno público.

-Oh vamos amiga, no será tan difícil.

-A diferencia tuya Lila, yo no me puedo desenvolver en el público con tanta facilidad como tú lo haces.

-Pero yo me ofrecí a ayudarte con ese problema tuyo de hablar en el público pero no quisiste.

-Es que siento que es más importante tener los conocimientos y…

-Pero dime algo hermana ¿De qué te sirven todos esos conocimientos que tienes en esa cabecita tuya si no sabes cómo decirlos?

-Bueno creo que tienes razón.

-¿Lo ves? A partir de mañana miras a mi departamento todos los días después de clases para ver ese problema tuyo y hacerte una misma con el público, ¿Vale?

-Me agrada la idea.

-Bien y ahora que ya vimos ese tema… ¿Por qué vienes vestida como si fueras a un funeral?

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que vienes toda de negro sin ningún color y eso no se ve bonito, aparte de que tu belleza no se muestra a todo su esplendor.

-Pero Lila, gente importante de la comunidad científica está aquí para ver mi nuevo programa trabajar al igual que los de la universidad de Hardbard están aquí, necesito estar vestida así para poder obtener una beca y terminar mis estudios ahí.

-Cierto que nos quieres abandonar… jaja no es cierto Phoebe, pero que sea un evento importante no significa que debas estar vestida así, creo que debemos quitarte ese pantalón oscuro y lo remplazaremos una falda negra, el saco lo cambiaremos por uno más delgado y la camisa con cuello de tortuga definitivamente se va, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero solo quedan 15 minutos para que salga y exponga mi trabajo…

-Por esa razón debemos apresuraros. Ven, vamos al estacionamiento para ir a mi coche y sacar la ropa que te traje en caso de que vinieras como si fueras a un funeral.

-Gracias –Lila tomo de la mano a Phoebe y la llevo a su auto para que se cambiara en los 15 minutos que le quedaban, entonces un auto rosa con azul apareció-

-Mira Phoebe, es ¡Helga! –Lila señalaba el auto de Helga mientras que Phoebe se cambiaba en el auto de Lila-

-¿Qué hay señorita perfección? –Dijo Helga al acercarse donde estaban sus amigas-

-¡HELGA! –Lila la abrazó fuertemente-

-Hola Lila… ¿podrías soltarme ya?

-Si lo siento –Dijo al soltarla-

-No nos hemos visto desde hace 2 días nada más, no sé porque te pusiste así.

-Porque eres mi amiga Helga y te extrañe.

-Lo que tú digas, ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

-Se está cambiando, su atuendo no era muy bonito y tuve que convencerla de cambiarse…

-Pensé que Rhonda Loyd estaba dentro de la universidad.

-Jaja no, yo no estoy obsesionada con la moda y hablando de ropa ¿Por qué usas los mismos Jeans y playera?

-Ya te dije Lila una y otra vez, no me importa cómo me vean vestida ya que no tengo que ocultarme tras kilos y kilos de maquillaje, zapatillas, artículos o vestidos….Soy Helga G Pataki y pienso que eso es bobo.

-Pero Helga ¿Cómo obtendrás marido así?

-Ya te había dicho Lila que yo no quiero casarme ni nada de esas cursilerías… eso simplemente no va conmigo, aparte si me van a amar, que me amen tal y como soy.

-Vamos Helga, tu eres una chava muy guapa y con grandes talentos. Cualquier hombre desearía estar contigo, por ejemplo Brainy ahorita está muy guapo, es muy rico y tu aún le gustas, ¿Por qué no intentas algo con él?

-No menciones a ese estúpido por favor.

-No te enfades Helga…. sé que no quieres iniciar nada con nadie por lo de Arn….

-NO LO MENCIONES.

-Sé que no hemos sabido nada de el desde hace 13 largos años y pues es fue muy difícil para todos y debes comprender porque lo hizo.

-El prometió regresas y escribirnos.

-Si no lo hizo fue por algo Helga, no hay que odiarlo por eso… aparte yo sé que tu aun lo amas.

-JAJAJA, ahora si me hiciste reír Lila y mucho.

-No puedes ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos Helga, Phoebe y yo sabemos que tú, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, lo amas y eso es muy tierno pero no debes vivir siempre en el pasado. Recuerda que él también te amo y te lo mostró, pero por razones más grandes el se fue y debes aceptar que no lo volveremos a ver.

-Diste en el blanco Lila, te seré completamente honesta… yo no quiero casarme ni nada de eso ya que como tú dices, yo aún no puedo dejar de amarlo y eso nada lo cambiara, créeme que te lo digo porque ya e intentado amar a otras persona y no puedo por el recuerdo de ese estúpido cabeza de balón. Ya se me es imposible amar a alguien más por culpa de ese chico y aunque el allá demostrado que me amaba fue por un corto periodo de tiempo, por esa razón seré soltera y no tendré hijos, prefiero valerme por mi misma.

-Hay Helga lo siento…

-No está bien, querías saber la verdad y ahora lo sabes. En fin debemos ir a la presentación ya que inicia en 4 minutos.

-Esta conversación aún no a acabado Pataki –Así le decía Lila a Helga cuando se enfurecía-

-Lo que sea y por lo que veo, Phoebe nos dejó hablando solas.

-Esa Phoebe… bueno, ¡vamos!

Entonces las dos grandes amigas entraron al auditorio de la universidad.

-Vaya, Vaya, si es la pordiosera y la señorita perfección –Dijo Rhonda con su novio Curly a su lado-

-Miren si es la señorita mamona –Dijo Helga para defender a su amiga y a ella misma-

-Ni si quiera en un evento tan importante como el que nos cita hoy ¿puedes venir bien vestida?

-Helga tranquilízate –Lila le susurraba al oído a Helga-

-Mira Rhonda, vengo de buenas y no quiero iniciar una pelea contigo y tu toro de novio, Curly.

-¿Es cierto lo que estoy escuchando? ¿Helga G Pataki trata de portarse como una mujer finalmente?

-Mi amor cálmate –Curly le susurraba a Rhonda-

-Tú cállate –Rhonda le contesto a su novio fuertemente-

-¿Curly porque sigues con ella? –Helga pregunto- Digo, un muchacho tan fuerte como tú debería estar con otra chava, por ejemplo Lila que esta soltera, en lugar de andar con esa mamona que tienes a tu lado.

-Hija de… -Rhonda le iba a soltar un golpe a Helga pero Curly la detuvo-

-Controla a tu mujer lentes grandes, o yo la calmare. Ahora si nos disculpan, mi amiga y yo vinimos a ver a nuestra amiga –Helga se fue a los asientos de primera fila junto con Lila, dejando a Rhonda furiosa-

-Vaya Helga, nunca cambiaras –Le decía Lila al tomarse una foto con ella-

-Eso me hace especial hermana, ahora veamos a nuestra mejor amiga deslumbrar.

Entonces Phoebe salió y empezó a exponer su prototipo ante todo el público, aunque se veía un poco nerviosa, la señorita con rasgos asiáticos supo controlarse y seguir con su exposición.

Entonces la presentación de Phoebe fue todo un éxito, acabo a las 9:00 pm…

-Vaya hermana, gran exposición la tuya –Decía Helga al empujar a su amiga con el codo-

-Gracias Helga, me supe controlar y pues me dijeron los de HardBard que me dijeron que me daban respuesta a más tardar mañana.

-Que bien Phoebs…. No te vez tan feliz como lo espere.

-Bueno es que yo… ¡GERALD! –Grito Phoebe al ver a su novio moreno entrar al auditorio con unas flores en mano-

-¡PHOEBE! –Los dos corrieron, se abrazaron y besaron-

-Llegaste.

-Por supuesto que llegue mi amor, aunque creo que un poco tarde ya que todos se están llendo, jajaja.

-No importa amor, estabas en asuntos más importantes…

-No hay nada más importante para mí que tú, Phoebe.

-Hay….. y por cierto ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te aceptaron?

-Por supuesto –Gerald cargo a su novia- SOY PARTE OFICIAL DE LA NBA.

-Que bien escuchar eso Pelos largos –Helga se acercó a la pareja-

-¡Pataki! –Gerald bajo a su novia y saludo a Helga-

-Vaya que te has puesto fuerte pelos largos, ya hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Lo sé, había estado un poco retirado de todos ustedes porque estaba a prueba para pertenecer a la NBA pero ahora que ya soy parte, puedo pasar tiempo con ustedes ya que entro a trabajar dentro de una semana.

-Al menos tú no nos olvidaste, no como ciertas personas con gorra azul.

-Gerald y Phoebe quedaron en silencio- Bueno no importa, ¿Qué tal si vamos de parranda con los demás chicos? Me topé con Stinky en la puerta y me dijo que ya tiene nuevo departamento y que hoy hará fiesta en su casa.

-Me agrada la ida –Contesto Helga- Deja veo donde esta Laila y nos vamos en mi coche.

-Vale –Gerald contesto feliz- En lo que tú haces eso, yo estaré con la mujer más hermosa del plantea-

-Aww Gerald –Dijo Phoebe-

-No se hagan los románticos frente a mi o vomitare –Helga se fue, dejando a la pareja a solas. A pesar de que Helga dijo eso de Gerald y Phoebe, ella sentía envidia ya que a ella le gustaría estar así con el amor de su vida- ¿Lila? ¿Dónde estás Lila? –Helga buscaba a su segunda mejor amiga-

-Estoy en el baño hermana, deja salgo.

-Bueno pero hay algo que debes saber, Stinky hará una fiesta porque ya tiene un departamento nuevo y nos invitó a todos nosotros, ¿vienes?

-Claro que voy, es viernes y debemos pasarla a lo grande –Lila salió del baño- ¿En qué coche nos iremos? ¿En el tuyo o en el mío?

-En el mío, es más grande.

-Bueno, pero ¿se pueden dejar autos aquí en la universidad?

-Si eres estudiante claro que sí, yo lo deje cuando nos fuimos a tu fiesta de 20 años ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto, vayámonos.

Entonces el grupo de amigos se fueron al auto de Helga para poder ir a la fiesta que brindaba Stinky en su nuevo departamento.

-Hola chicos –Stinky les abrió la puerta su nuevo departamento- Bienvenidos.

-Hola Stinko, vaya que te has dejado la barba… se te ve bien.

-Gracias Pataki, ahora pasen.

El grupo de amigos pasaron y vieron a toda la vieja pandilla divirtiéndose, tomando y bailando, todos eran felices menos Helga, quien se fue a ver las estrellas en una ventana del departamento.

-¿Qué tiene Helga, Lila?

-Tú ya sabes que tiene, todos lo sabemos.

-¿Crees que quiera estar sola?

-Probablemente, pero no haría mal si vas a hacerle compañía.

-Gracias, deséame suerte Lila.

-Suerte Brainy.

Brainy, el chico que no tuvo necesidad de terminar la universidad ya que su padre era dueño de una empresa de televisores y le heredo su puesto a su hijo de 24 años ya que estaba demasiado viejo. En si fue el chico que tuvo más cambios ya que no padecía de asma como en el pasado, se dejó crecer el cabello como para hacerse una cola de caballo y estaba en buena forma.

-Helga… ¿Quieres compañía? –Preguntaba Brainy con dos copas de champaña en mano-

-Lárgate, te dije en el pasado que no y a pesar de todo intentaste comprarme, ya te dije que si quieres que te pague el auto que me compraste te lo pago o devuelvo pero ya déjame en paz, idiota.

-Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado pero por favor, dame una oportunidad.

-Ya te dije que no, crees que el dinero lo puede comprar todo pero déjame decirte una cosa, Helga G Pataki no es juguete de nadie y no necesito de tu ayuda para independizarme.

-Vamos, no puedes amarlo por siempre.

-Fíjate que si puedo y déjame decirte esto para que no me vuelvas a fastidiar –Helga se acercó al oído de Brainy- Yo no volveré a amar a nadie que no sea él y si es que regresa no estaré con él ya que no lo puedo perdonar, así que lárgate ya.

-Brainy trato de no llorar y se fue-

-¿Cómo te fue Bray? –Pregunto Lila sentada en un sillón grabando a Harold, quien estaba declarandosele a Paty-

-Mal, ella aún me odia y simplemente no puedo seguir con esto… ¿es que acaso lo amara por siempre?

-Eso me temo y pues no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar que la herida "Arnold" se cure y ella decida amar a alguien más, ahora disfrutemos de esta fiesta, ¿quieres?

-Bueno.

-Oh luna mía, dime que él se encuentra bien ya que a pesar de todo este tiempo lo sigo amando, por favor has que este bien y que le esté yendo bien en lo que sea que esté haciendo, no importa si ya tiene pareja o no…. Quiero que este bien y que le vaya bien a pesar de todo y si llega hacer posible o luna mía…. haz que regrese a mis brazos –Pensaba Helga al ver la luna y ver a sus amigos divertirse-

Sigue:

**"Un día después"**

* * *

**Hola a todos y pues estoy empezando a escribir este fan fic que espero que les guste y agrade.**

**Los invito a comentarme si les gusto el cap o no y pues espero poder actualizar cada 4 días o cada 2 días. Sin nada más que decir… gracias y buena noche a todos.**

**Mosquir.**


End file.
